The Lion King: The Insolent King
by DragonessTiger
Summary: Kopa, son of Simba & Nala, is reluctant to be king and dreams of exploring the afrian plains. But as the eldest, tradition holds him back. Will he follow his family's wishes or choose to follow his own heart.


The Lion King

The Insolent King

Chapter1: A New Life

The great circle of the sun rose up over the African plain, bathing the land in it's light and making every living creature, plant and animal, glow with a golden shine. It was warm and bright, just like every other day. Today, however, was a special day.

Around the Pridelands, all the animals were travelling in great herds over the grasslands and through the skies. Every creature, large and small, was heading for a single destination. Elephants plodded along steadily. Antelopes leaped through the grass. Giraffes loped. Cheetah's raced. Monkeys swung from tree to tree and huge flocks of flamingos winged across the sky.

All were heading towards a giant, ancient stone structure which towered in the very centre of the kingdom. Pride Rock: den of the lions, home of the king and birth place of the new prince.

At the tip of it's peek stood a large and powerful lion. He had a handsome golden-yellow coat with lighter shades around his muzzle, underbelly and paws. A magnificent red mane crowned his head and he had beautiful ruby-red eyes.

All the animals cried out and cheered as they saw their king. Simba, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, and ruler of the Pridelands. After the hard times of the reign of that terrible tyrant, Scar, the animals were grateful to once again be under the rule of a wise and generous king.

Simba turned as his queen and beloved mate approached his side.

The queen was a beautiful and strong lioness with glossy peach-coloured fur with lighter peach colours around her muzzle and underside, and she had deep sapphire-blue eyes. This was Nala, daughter of Frost and Sarafina, mate of Simba.

Standing next to the royal couple was a large warthog and little meerkat. These were Simba's two most loyal friends, Timon and Pumba.

Pumba the warthog, was a large fellow with a red coat and a shaggy black mane. He looked around at the gathering with a rather nervous, if somewhat frightened look in his small blackcurrant eyes.

Timon the meekat, was quite the opposite. He stood confidently upon his friend's head, proudly waving to the applauding crowd, even though none of the cheering was for him.

Simba looked out over his kingdom, his expression gentle and kind. Many seasons had passed since he had returned. Simba had to admit that his time as king had been a difficult one. Rebuilding the Pridelands and bringing the herds back had been a hard and tiring time.

Once news had gotten around of Scar's defeat, many animals had returned in order to help their rightful king restore their beloved kingdom. At first they had many questions as to way he had not returned before. However, once he had explained his story and through the trails of rebuilding had proved that he was a wise and fair leader, they forgave him.

Nala had also done her fair share in rebuilding the kingdom and she had grown to become a strong and gentle queen. They animals loved her as much as they now did for Simba.

Many hard seasons came, but at long last things were beginning to get back to normal. The Pridelands were once again lush and green, and food was plentiful once more.

However, their success had not come without it's sacrifices. After the battle with the hyenas, Nala had hoped that her mother would return as she had fled the Pridelands when Nala had. No one had seen her or heard a word from Sarafina. Nala could only hope that wherever her mother was she was safe.

As for Simba, nature had been unfair to his mother. For what she had already been through, Sarabi should have been rewarded with a much longer life. But it was not to be. She had been severely injured in the fight with the hyenas and soon became very ill from an infection. Although Rafiki, the old shaman and healer, had done all he could for her, Sarabi's health did not improve. One day she wandered from the den and did not return. Simba later found his beloved mother in the gorge, at the same spot where his father had died.

Simba turned his gaze towards Nala: his queen, childhood friend and beloved mate. He looked into her eyes, finding only love and care in her sapphire gaze. Through the trails of the many seasons that had passed, his love for her had grown stronger.

He nuzzled her gently. Simba knew that he owed everything to this beautiful lioness who had chosen him to be her mate. Nala had encouraged him to return home to take his place as king and had believed in him when he had lost all hope in himself. She had been there for him at his mother's death, forever remaining by his side. Nala had loved him when he believed no one ever would and now she had blessed him with the gift of a child.

The two then parted to allow Rafiki to pass. His wrinkled, old face lighting up as he smiled at the tiny cub he now held in his arms. The infant had the same golden yellow fur as his father, but as he rolled over and blinked his eyes, they were sapphire-blue like his mother's.

Rafiki then gently lifted the cub and held him high. The clouds parted to allow a golden beam of sunlight to spread it's warmth and glory over the cub. From within that light, Rafiki's old eyes could see the spirit of his old friend. Mufasa's large face was glowing with a grin as he gazed down at his new grandson.

Down below, the plain erupted with a loud cheer. Elephants trumpeted. Monkeys screeched. Zebras, rhinos and a host of other animals stamped they're hooves on the ground or splashed them in nearby puddles. Then, as tradition commanded, the animals became silent and knelt before the infant.

This was the new prince and future king of the Pridelands.


End file.
